1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wheel suspension apparatus for a vehicle of the so-called strut type, in which wheels are each connected to a vehicle body through a hydraulic damper composed of mutually slidably associated inner and outer cylinders, and a suspension coil spring is retained in an outer periphery of the hydraulic damper.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, a suspension coil spring employed in the suspension apparatus as described must have an expansion stroke equal to that of a hydraulic damper since the coil spring is compressibly retained between the inner and outer cylinders of the hydraulic damper. As a consequence, freedom in designing the suspension coil spring decreases, which depending on vehicles, often results in a limitation of area in space around the hydraulic damper, shape thereof and the like, in addition to a difficulty of mounting the suspension coil spring on the hydraulic damper.